


Mood Swings

by manosoutas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Memory Issues, Minor Violence, Mood Swings, Swearing, Unsanitary, author projecting into characters, bpd!junkrat, child abuse implied, non fixed headcanons, roadhog being a cutie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manosoutas/pseuds/manosoutas
Summary: La voz de Roadhog suena intimidante incluso sin la máscara. Grave, vibrante, ruda. Normalmente, su imponente presencia es suficiente como para ahuyentar al común de los mortales. Su voz es simplemente un plus añadido. Junkrat no le teme. Ya no. O al menos, no en condiciones normales. El Junkrat de esa noche tiene los dientes apretados, hasta hacer la mandíbula rechinar; el brazo tembloroso; y el sudor recorriendo su piel.
“Se ha cansado de ti" escucha un pensamiento en su cabeza. “No le importas en absoluto. Te matará y abandonará. Y te encantará. Será como debe ser."





	

Por lo general, las noches le resultan especialmente malas.

La mitad del tiempo se siente como un puto infierno, agotador, pesado, como llevar un candado gigante en mitad del pecho. Otras veces, es como hacer saltar chispas, como una explosión de júbilo, de manía desenfrenada. Tal vez, no es del todo así, piensa Junkrat. En ocasiones, no son cambios bruscos entre estar en la cima de la ola, o en la profundidad de las tinieblas. Todo se reduce a un vacío intenso, quizás incluso más plomizo que las emociones negativas. Momentos en los que su cuerpo no se siente suyo, y en los que su mente discute consigo misma, de forma errática, pensamientos difusos y entremezclados. Las emociones son complicadas, y muchas veces, ni siquiera es capaz de identificar lo que siente.

No son pocas las veces que le han tachado de tener un par de tornillos de menos. Nadie está enteramente cuerdo en los restos de la Australia que les toca vivir. Y, para qué mentir, Junkrat disfruta hasta la última gota de su locura, cuando se siente eufórico, y no tanto cuando la euforia es sustituida por terror, tristeza, o frustración. Por dudas. Por un fantasma tóxico que susurra horrores en su oído.

Junkrat sabe lidiar con sus momentos impulsivos, por los que siempre, o casi, acaba metiéndose en problemas. Por suerte, su colega de pago esté siempre cerca para sacarle las castañas del fuego, por si acaso. Sus emociones son poderosas, potentes, demandantes. Son los momentos en los que no puede evitar reír, fuerte, más por emoción que por alegría. Y el sentimiento es adictivo. Es el mejor momento para trabajar con sus bombas, las piezas pasando por sus dedos a una velocidad pasmosa, como si de una verdadera rata recolectando basura se tratase.

Los momentos de melancolía, son, sin embargo, mucho más peligrosos. Son silenciosos, reptantes, como víboras acechando a su presa. Paralizan sus músculos, hacen sus hombros más pesados. Sus dedos tantean las piezas, torpes, que en ocasiones, resbalan de sus manos. Con trágicas consecuencias, como sus muñones le recuerdan a diario.

Los lapsos entre unos y otros, o cuando el amalgama de sentimientos parece burbujear en su interior, en una mezcla más inestable y reactiva que la nitroglicerina; le hacen sentir agotado, sus sentidos alerta y a la vez adormilados. No comprende y no quiere comprender. No es capaz de coger sus herramientas, ni de concentrarse en sus bombas. Son las veces en las que quiere chillar, matar, morir, o destruir incluso lo que en otros momentos protegería con su vida.

Esa noche en particular, es, por desgracia, el último caso, una de las noches en las que se siente a punto de explotar, y no en una forma alegre y despreocupada. Llega a cansarse de dar vueltas en el colchón raído (del que Roadhog ocupa bastante más de la mitad, lo que dificulta aún más la tarea), de morderse los labios hasta arrancarse la piel, de mordisquear las yemas de los dedos de su única mano de carne y hueso, deseando, por otra parte, hincarle los dientes a su mano mecánica hasta hacerse sangre. Sus prótesis descansan en la mesilla de noche, demasiado incómodas para dormir, habiendo aprendido, a la fuerza, que la fricción y su piel herida no son precisamente buenas amigas.

Roadhog, por su parte, ronca como un puto mamut acatarrado, dando por supuesto que Junkrat no tiene ni pajolera idea de cómo se supone que ha de sonar un puto mamut acatarrado. Supone que el sonido ha de ser similar. Lamenta el hecho de que los mamuts se extinguieran antes de que él naciera, para poder hacer una comparación en vivo. Tal vez, ‘Hog conoció al animal en cuestión y pueda disipar sus dudas. Tal vez, se gane una de sus miradas que sabe que son de perplejidad, y en ocasiones de lástima, y algo similar a la culpa.

Junkrat odia cuando la gentileza de su mejor amigo parece provenir de pura lástima.

Se incorpora, con excesivo cuidado, a sabiendas de que Roadhog se despertaría con el simple sonido de una mosca tocapelotas zumbando más de la cuenta. No puede verle la cara, nunca lo ha hecho, y no sería la primera vez que intenta tocarla mientras duerme, en la oscuridad, en el único momento en el que la máscara no la cubre. Ha aprendido, de forma experimental, que hacerlo no es una buena idea, y que Roadhog siempre agarra su mano una milésima de segundo después de rozar su piel con las yemas de los dedos.

El pensamiento hace que se le encoja el estómago de golpe, como si alguien lo estuviese oprimiendo con las manos. Se siente temblar, no de miedo, sino de emoción y deseo. Quiere tocarle. Quiere llamar su atención.

En realidad, pensarlo le hace sentirse como un idiota. Se pasó su infancia queriendo encajar, queriendo llamar la atención. Llevando con orgullo, a su vez, el hecho de que nunca podría ser uno más en ninguna parte. Pero por una vez, se siente parte de algo. Parte de la vida de alguien. El sentimiento es tan puro, sin adulterantes, que amenaza con quemarle desde dentro. Es gentil a ratos, otras veces violento, pero siempre intenso.

Cuando quiere darse cuenta, se está mordiendo las uñas, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras observa la enorme silueta del durmiente. El esmalte sabe mal, pero sin duda, ha comido cosas que saben infinitamente peor, asi que mastica distraídamente, y traga.

Se le ocurre que, quizás, lo mejor sea marcharse de la habitación del hostal, consciente de que no puede trabajar en absolutamente nada sin encender la luz, y que, probablemente, prenderle fuego al colchón no sea una buena idea, por mucho que una vez se lo pareciera. Tantea la mesilla, cada vez más desesperado, hasta que da con sus prótesis, que coloca sin demasiado cuidado. Casi tropieza, nervioso, huyendo cual rata callejera, entre correas y tornillos flojos.

Ni siquiera consigue salir de la cama.

La mano de Roadhog se siente enorme sobre su brazo, y fuerte como una tenaza, sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo. Algo dentro de sí se enciende al pensarlo, en el poder genuino que el otro hombre derrocha, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Envidia, admiración. El sentimiento es confuso y asfixiante y se siente con ganas de saltar. Se siente a sí mismo temblar, como si de una presa frente a su depredador se tratase. Pese a que sabe que el agarre es extremadamente gentil para esas manazas.

Tal vez, estando completamente lúcido, podría haberse dado cuenta de la preocupación que exuda su colega por cada poro de la piel.

“Eh… colega, no, no, sólo, iba a dar una vuelta.”

“No.”

“Q-Qué…”

La voz de Roadhog suena intimidante incluso sin la máscara. Grave, vibrante, ruda. Normalmente, su imponente presencia es suficiente como para ahuyentar al común de los mortales. Su voz es simplemente un plus añadido. Junkrat no le teme. Ya no. O al menos, no en condiciones normales. El Junkrat de esa noche tiene los dientes apretados, hasta hacer la mandíbula rechinar; el brazo tembloroso; y el sudor recorriendo su piel.

“Se ha cansado de ti" escucha un pensamiento en su cabeza. “No le importas en absoluto. Te matará y abandonará. Y te encantará. Será como debe ser."

Junkrat siente pánico. Tironea, en vano, intentando deshacerse del agarre, balbuceando, riendo, llorando. No recuerda cuándo empezó a llorar. Ni cuando golpeó a ‘Hog, desesperadamente.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que está en el suelo, sus prótesis rodando por éste. Deja escapar un alarido, y suspira.

Las manos gigantes de Roadhog lo alzan con facilidad, y el sentimiento de desprotección es absoluto en un instante.

“No, no, no, no…”

“... Jamie.”

Y tan pronto como ‘Hog dice su nombre de pila, algo dentro de Junkrat se estabiliza. ‘Hog está ahí. Está a salvo. Todo está bien. Parpadea, despacio, con la mirada perdida. Está bien.

Por lo general, odia cuando la gente utiliza su nombre de pila. Jamie suena débil, suena pequeño. Como un niño asustado y confuso. Como el niño jadeante, con su pierna destrozada, chorreando sangre, amenazando con matarle por deshidratación o por gangrena, cuyo único delito había sido encontrar una mina bajo la basura, aún activada. El niño que se hizo rata, escabulléndose entre callejones para sacar partido a la chatarra. El niño que, cuando perdió el brazo, en un momento de debilidad entre explosivos, fabricó un nuevo brazo para sí mismo. Su primer gran trabajo.

Junkrat es diferente. Junkrat sabe valerse por sí mismo, Junkrat tiene un tesoro por el que otros matarían. Le matarían. Junkrat es un soplo de aire fresco, el soplo de aire fresco que Jamie siempre quiso.  
Y qué mejor nombre para un paria, que el que sus torturadores eligieron para él, entre risas e insultos.

Como una rata, Junkrat se encoge ante el agarre. Se retuerce ligeramente, molesto, el sentimiento de desprotección de hace pocos segundos desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

‘Hog no pregunta. Nunca lo hace. A Junkrat le gustaría que lo hiciera, a veces. No le culpa, sin embargo. Es difícil sacar a colación y lidiar con alguien como él. Sabe que, en realidad, está pagándole más por compañía que por protección. El pensarlo le hace sentirse miserable.

“Escúpelo, ‘Rat” es todo lo que Roadhog murmura, parco en palabras, pero siempre acertado en éstas. Si bien no le mantiene a su lado precisamente por la conversación, la afirmación es una verdad a medias. Le encanta hablar con Roadhog. Es uno de los placeres simples, ajenos a prender fuego a algo, que se permite disfrutar.

“Mala noche, mala noche. Volaría algo por los aires, pero ni siquiera puedo sujetar bien los trastos. ¿Entiendes, colega?”

Su interlocutor suspira. En el idioma de Roadhog, en el que suelen sobrar las palabras, eso significa que lo entiende a la perfección. Es algo que Junkrat adora. El saberse comprendido y apreciado. Y más concretamente, por él. La devoción arde en el interior de Junkrat, que ríe, un brote de felicidad entre los sentimientos difusos. Casi puede sentir a ‘Hog alzando la ceja, preguntándose, una vez más, de dónde surgen sus cambios de humor. Junkrat no lo sabe. Le es difícil recordar un tiempo en el que su cabeza no funcionase así.

Recuerda a su madre, su rostro distorsionado, porque, de todas formas, Junkrat nunca ha sido bueno para recordar los nombres y las caras. Recuerda quemarse, a propósito, para recibir la atención de su madre. Recuerda clavarse las uñas en los antebrazos, abrazándose a sí mismo, intentando salir su ensimismamiento, repitiéndose a sí mismo que ella lo abandonaría, tarde o temprano. Recuerda los golpes y los gritos cuando le transmitió sus preocupaciones. Recuerda crecer como una rata desagradecida, condenada a vivir de los despojos de los demás, físicos o emocionales.

“No vas a salir así. Sólo te meterás en problemas”

Junkrat hace un mohín, balanceando su pie, sentado en la cama, nada más Roadhog le deposita en ella. Sabe que es inútil discutir con Roadhog cuando lleva razón. Sabe también que intentar pasarse sus “consejos” por el arco del triunfo no le va a traer más que problemas. 

“Oye, ‘Hog… tío, colega…”

El otro hombre gruñe, mirándole, y la mueca ceñuda de Junkrat se convierte en una sonrisa.

“Gracias, tío, eres un buen colega.”

Roadhog deja escapar una risa, grave, sin ser ahogada por la máscara, pero sí por unos pulmones cansados.

“Para algo me pagas.”

Oh. La sonrisa decae de nuevo. La semilla de la duda vuelve a germinar, echando sus tóxicas raíces en su cerebro.

“Pero, te preocupas… ¿no?”

Roadhog se echa en la cama, a su lado. Y por toda respuesta, le agarra la mano, y Junkrat da un respingo. El guardaespaldas murmura una disculpa, con un tono de voz ligeramente… ¿dubitativo?

“Vamos, jefe. Déjame enseñarte algo”

Los dedos de Junkrat suelen estar tensos, quizás fruto de la radiación, quizás debido a su perenne caótico estado emocional. En un principio, se clavan en la piel, antes de detenerse a tocarla. A admirarla. Cuando su cerebro registra lo que está pasando, no puede evitar jadear ligeramente, y removerse en el sitio, emocionado.

Se siente especial.

Los rasgos de Roadhog están llenos de durezas, redondeces, cicatrices, y algo de vello. Lamenta no poder verlo, pero, en cierto modo, reconoce que el encender la luz haría el momento menos especial. Recorre las cicatrices, ensimismado, hasta que escucha reír a ‘Hog.

“Callado y quietecito. Qué raro.”

“Tío, vete a cagar.”

Pero él también ríe. El nudo en su interior se deshace ligeramente, despacio.

“‘Hog, ¿de qué color son tus ojos?”

Casi puede sentirle sonreír ante la pregunta espontánea.

“Marrones. Oscuros.”

Junkrat deja escapar una risotada. Por alguna razón, le gusta pensar en el color de sus ojos. En los ojos marrones oscuros vigilándole no tan disimuladamente para asegurarse de que no se mete en problemas. Mirándole de reojo cuando pierde un poco el equilibrio en el sidecar, o cuando manipula sus explosivos en un día especialmente malo. Reconfortándole como un bálsamo tranquilizador en su caos particular.

“‘Hog, tío, colega…” empieza a decir, perdido en sus pensamientos. “Quiero besarte.”

Por supuesto, lo que más le gusta de Roadhog, probablemente, es que, pese a ser parco en palabras, sus acciones mueven montañas. Junkrat sonríe cuando nota los labios gruesos contra los propios, la barba incipiente rozando su piel, sus narices chocando un segundo. Ríe, en mitad del beso, y le rodea el cuello con su brazo. Siente a Roadhog sonreír también, y sabe que si en ese momento le asesinasen brutalmente, moriría feliz.

Se siente morir, de hecho, cuando Roadhog le abraza, atrayéndole hacia sí, sentándole en su regazo sin esfuerzo. Se le escapa un sonido entre una carcajada emocionada y un jadeo, y una lengua demandante le humedece los labios, los dientes mordiendo el labio inferior un segundo después, con la presión justa. Junkrat está seguro, esta vez, de que el sonido que abandona su garganta no es una risa, definitivamente.

“Joder.” murmura contra los labios ajenos, de forma muy poco elocuente. Roadhog parece estar de acuerdo con él, el gruñido que emite su boca sonando absolutamente complacido.

Y Junkrat ríe, y le besa de nuevo, una vez, y otra, y otra, hasta que las risas se apagan, siendo sustituidas por un murmullo incomprensible, por una respiración relajada, y pequeños ronquidos casuales, mientras los gigantescos dedos de Roadhog, su colega, su persona favorita en el mundo mundial, se hunden en su cabello requemado, destrozado por el estrés, los químicos, la radiación, y los tirones impulsivos.

La paz es algo de lo que no disfrutan a menudo. Y de cualquier manera, no es duradera, ni mucho menos permanente.

Roadhog suspira, echando la vista atrás, admitiendo, para sí mismo, que el dinero y la diversión no es ya, ni por asomo, lo que le mantiene en semejante contrato. Una parte de sí mismo, enterrada mucho tiempo atrás, parece querer emerger de entre las cenizas de un mundo devastado. Se siente más Mako, y menos Roadhog, y a veces, la diferencia ni siquiera le parece importante.

Junkrat es peligroso. Junkrat es una debilidad. Lo sabe, y sabe las posibles consecuencias. Y mientras cierra los ojos, piensa, con una sonrisa entre dulce y sádica, que las consecuencias pueden irse a la mismísima mierda, por lo que a él respecta.


End file.
